Sensei 2
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: REGALO NAVIDAD 2019. El profesor Ichigo y la alumna Orihime lo intentan otra vez, sin interrupción.


**Sensei 2**

—¿Han visto a Orihime? — Pregunta Tatsuki a un grupo de niñas.

—Arisawa-san, buenos días.

—No la hemos visto.

—Yo la vi yendo a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo allí? Si la encargada no vino.

* * *

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Orihime toma a Ichigo de la nuca y lo atrae hacía ella, robándole un beso.

Ichigo, su vecino, profesor sustituto de biología y su prometido, le responde el beso con ganas mientras sus manos acarician su cintura y un seno, oyéndola gemir en respuesta.

—No deberíamos hacerlo aquí. — Murmura el hombre entre besos.

—Tengo la llave, Ichigo, no te preocupes. — Le besa la mejilla con dulzura a pesar que las intensiones no lo son.

Quería protestar pero ella no le deja con otro beso. Esta vez con lengua.

Con un empujón leve lo sienta en la silla y se quita su lazo rojo del cuello ante sus ojos.

—Compre algo pensando en ti. — Ronronea mientras bajo el cierre de su falda. — Espero que te guste.

La prenda cae e Ichigo ve unas bragas negras que parecen de encaje. Traga duro, viendo a su prometida, con ojos picaros, desabrocharse los botones de su blusa.

—Mierda. — Se le escapa a Ichigo una vez Orihime revela lo que hay debajo.

Se equivocó. No son bragas negras, sino un maldito body negro de encaje, con la tela tan fina y transparente que en realidad era como si iba desnuda. En el centro, entre sus pechos, la tela se divide, mostrando piel hasta el vientre, y sólo se mantiene firma allí y controlando los senos gracias a unos cordones de seda, que se encierra en un nudo, dando el aspecto de un corbatín.

—Mierda. — Repite, ahogado, parece que se está quedando sin aire.

—¿Eso significa que si te gusta? — Manteniendo un papel inocente pero por dentro se ríe.

—Gustarme es quedar corto, Orihime.

—Hmm. — Murmura mientras se sienta entre sus piernas, a horcajadas, y lo abraza en el cuello. — Me alegra. — Y lo besa.

Sin dejar de besarse, Ichigo toca su espalda y se da cuenta que no hay nada allí, no hay tela, esta escotada toda su espalda, y eso ya fue mucho para su control.

Que todo se vaya a la mierda, iba a follarla ahora mismo.

Se levanta con ella, sin cortar el beso, y la deja tendida sobre la mesa, disfrutando cómo su pelo queda desparramado, dándole un aspecto más erótico.

—Ichigo-kun. — Murmura en un sensual gemido. — Hazme tuya otra vez.

Ella iba a matarlo antes de llegar al altar.

Acerca su rostro a la entrada, al paraíso, corre un poco la fina línea de tela que le entorpece la vista y mete allí dentro un dedo. Luego otro.

Orihime, con sus pies apoyados apenas en el borde de la mesa, suelta un gemido y se presiona los senos sobre la tela. Esos dedos mágicos la penetran de una manera que no tarda en correrse… pero eso no lo detuvo. Aumenta la velocidad e incluye su lengua en el clítoris. Orihime aumenta el volumen de sus gemidos y lágrimas de placer caen de sus ojos luego del tercer orgasmo.

—¡I-Ichigo-kun! — Y se corre.

Ichigo se traga todo el jugo vaginal que puede, lo que no termina desparramándose en la mesa y cayendo en gotas al piso.

Se baja los pantalones mientras la ve jadear, como los senos van subiendo y bajando, el rojo invade su piel y sus ojos brillaban por deseo.

Deseo por él.

Los bóxer siguen sus pantalones. Orihime se lame los labios por la vista del enorme y grueso pene erecto de Ichigo que sabe cómo hacerla ver las estrellas. Aun no lo tiene dentro pero ya anda moviendo las caderas, impaciente.

—Hazlo. — Susurra ella… ruega. — Por Dios, hazlo.

Ichigo vuelve a correr la tela y la penetra de un movimiento.

Orihime suelta un grito y arquea su espalda que forma una perfecta uve, que sus senos andan cerca del rostro de Ichigo, quien aprovecha aquello para agarrar el lazo y desata mientras ella volvía a su posición anterior.

La enviste con fuerza mientras sus manos terminan de desatar el centro del body para poder tener mejor acceso a sus pezones, que chupa y muerde.

—Tan estrecha…

—Ichigo… tu pene… tan grande… y bueno…

Explota su coño en un orgasmo y se tiene que morder el dedo índice y así no gritar. No quiere llamar la atención si hay alguien rondando fuera.

Cambia de posición. Sigue sobre la mesa pero en posición de perrito, apoyada de rodillas, las piernas bien separadas, y las manos, dejando una vista en primer plano de su espalda, que Ichigo atiende con besos mientras juega con el clítoris otra vez con sus dedos.

—Ichigo…

—Eres un peligro a mi vida, Orihime.

Aquel comentario le saca a la chica una sonrisa. Lo mira por arriba de su hombro y le roba un beso apenas quedaron a la misma altura, rozándole luego los labios con su lengua.

—Te amo Ichigo.

Él le responde aumentando las estocadas con sus dedos y robándole un beso apasionado.

Su beso amortigua otro orgasmo que le quito la cordura y su recordatorio de mantenerse en silencio.

—Ichigo.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te puedo montar?

Hace esa pregunta erótica con tanta inocencia que el miembro de Ichigo se pone más erecto si es posible y su corazón late rápido.

Solo puede mover su cabeza en asentimiento.

Ichigo se tiende de espaldas en el suelo, Orihime coloca sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre y agarra el pene, ayudándolo a meterse dentro de su coño.

Empieza a moverse arriba y abajo, lento al principio pero no tarda en agarrar velocidad apenas se acostumbra. Sus manos se apoyan a cada lado de los pectorales de su profesor y las de él están apoyadas en las caderas de ella y así mantener su pene dentro del paraíso.

Los dos se corren al mismo tiempo, olvidando bajar el volumen de sus voces y toda la biblioteca es invadida por sus gritos. Derrotada de agotamiento, Orihime cae sobre Ichigo, quien suelta un bufido y la rodea con sus brazos. Jadeando, él le besa la frente.

Apenas recupera algo de fuerzas, la ojigris le roba un beso, gustosa como siempre de besarlo. El pelinaranja rodea su cintura con los dos brazos y da vuelta los papeles, quedando ahora él arriba. Los dedos de Orihime acarician su nuca con cariño.

—Te amo, Ichigo.

El profesor busca la mano de la chica en donde descansa el anillo de compromiso y besa los nudillos.

—Yo también te amo.

—¿Tres de cuatro?

Su prometido bufa y se ríe ante el apetito sexual de ella.

—Creo que lo pospondremos hasta la noche.

—Pero no tienes clases y a mí no me importa perderme artes.

—Arisawa vendrá a buscarte en cualquier momento.

Como si de un encantamiento se tratase, se escucha a la susodicha llamar a Orihime gritando mientras golpea la puerta.

—Te lo dije.

**FIN.**


End file.
